Aftermath, Kurama's Story
by animefreak-16
Summary: Kurama had a childhood friend the show forgot to mention. When he finally goes back home and meets up with her again, what happens when he finds himself falling in love with her? Will he tell her how he feels? OOCxKUR Chapter 3: A new love?
1. Kurama's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its entirety, however, I own Mika Ito (which you might recognize from my other story, Cross Worlds, but she has a different last name in this one and is human), Kenji Ito (her elder brother), and Mr. and Mrs. Ito.  
  
Note: Ito is pronounced ee-toe  
  
I hope this story will be loved by all ya'll readers. ^^ Remember to check out Cross Worlds!  
  
Chapter 1: Kurama's Return  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was little Shuuichi's first day at school. Pre-school that is. No one really talked to him. He was fairly shy and didn't know how to react to the other kids. He usually played alone in the sand or what not. In nap times, he couldn't even sleep. Just stare at the wall and wait for school to be over. That all ended when he met the new girl. Her name was Mika Ito. She came from America, but she was Japanese. Her parents just worked in America.  
  
Shuuichi just sighed. He was only going to be ignored by this girl just like all the other kids. One day, he was playing in the sand alone, as usual. But he was rather enjoying himself. He was making the biggest sand castle he has ever made. All he had to do was get the last bit of sand on the top. But because of his weak human body, he couldn't carry the bucket all the way.  
  
Mika walked by wearing pink corduroy overalls with an aqua green shirt and blue jacket sucking her thumb. She watched as Shuuichi helplessly tried carrying the bucket over his head, but failed when all the sand fell on top of him. He was covered with wet sand, and it didn't feel good. Mika then went by the water fountain and got some water in a cup. Before Shuuichi could react, Mika threw the water at him, instantly washing the sand away from his clothes.  
  
YOKO didn't find this amusing when some kids came by and were laughing at him. He then looked at Mika's face, and she was sucking her thumb again innocently. "I washed the sand away," she said simply in her American accent as she took off her jacket and gave it to Shuuichi. "You can use this as a towel."  
  
Shuuichi just stared at her. This was the first act of kindness he's ever had. He stared at the jacket, and then Mika. She was still sucking her thumb with those big, innocent eyes again and only waited for a reply. He smiled and said, "It's o.k. Thanks for washing the sand away."  
  
Mika took her now wrinkly thumb from her mouth and smiled at him. "Can I help you with your sand castle?" she asked. Shuuichi happily agreed and the other kids went back to their own business.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they finally finished up the castle, Mika climbed on Shuuichi's damp shoulders to stick a flag she made from a leaf. By that time, the teacher called all the kids in. As Mika and Shuuichi walked back together, Mika said, "I'm Mika. What's your name?"  
  
"Shuuichi. It's nice to meet you. Thanks again." Mika smiled again with thumb in mouth.  
  
She started to giggle uncontrollably when she saw that there was some sand in his hair. She ran a little bit ahead of him, and slowly turned to look at his face. He stopped as she smiled again, and said, "You're really funny. Let's play again tomorrow!" Before he could reply, she ran inside the classroom eager to start art time.  
  
Shuuichi stood their and was shocked a little bit. Then he smiled to himself. He had finally made a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining and everyone was pretty gloomy that day in Ms. Sakuya's 4th grade class. Even Ms. Sakuya seemed out of it. Shuuichi and Mika were pretty bored as they stayed inside during recess.  
  
"How many rain drops have you counted?" Mika asked Shuuichi.  
  
"672. How about you?"  
  
"I lost track five minutes ago. Sigh...This is boring. I wanna go outside. I don't care if it's raining," she said grumpily as she laid her head on top of her arms staring outside longingly.  
  
"You know Ms. Sakuya said we had to stay inside," Shuuichi reminded Mika. He knew from the past though, that this wouldn't stop her. He watched as Mika got off the seat and took a peek outside to make sure there wasn't anyone in the halls. Shuuichi grabbed Mika's shoulder just as soon as she was about to run for it. "I'm not going to let you get in trouble. You KNOW we have to stay inside!" he said again.  
  
"Stop being a goodie-tooshoes! Just distract Ms. Sakuya while I sneak outside. I promise it'll only be 5 minutes. Please Shuuichi!" she pleaded. Shuuichi sighed. She was somehow going to make him do it eventually.  
  
"Fine, fine... Wait until I give the signal. O.k.?" he confirmed.  
  
"Thank you, Shuuichi!" Mika said happily as Shuuichi made his way toward Ms. Sakuya's desk.  
  
"Ms. Sakuya?" he asked her as she looked up from her paper work.  
  
"Yes Shuuichi?"  
  
"May we please discuss the matters of quantum physics in our natural society of the city?"  
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
"Well you see....blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," as he went on, he gave the thumbs up behind his back, and Mika knew it was time. She saluted the class as they watched her run as fast as she could to the blacktop.  
  
"WEE!!! I'M FREE!" she cried as she jumped in a puddle and started to jump in the mud. Ms. Sakuya noticed this and was startled.  
  
"Mika! Get out of there!" she cried as she accidentally knocked Shuuichi into a garbage can, making him stuck. The class watched Ms. Sakuya become soaking wet trying to get Mika, who ran around the blacktop screaming at the top of her lungs, "FREEDOM!"  
  
By this time, all the other classes peeked out of the windows and door as they watched Ms. Sakuya slip for the 5th time in her new purple high heels trying to catch the rugrat. Shuuichi finally popped out of the garbage can and ran outside. "MIKA!" he cried as he watched her laugh crazily. He slapped his forehead and brought it down his whole face. He shook his head back and forth and said, "Not again... I should've never listened to her."  
  
Finally, Ms. Sakuya SOMEHOW caught Mika and practically dragged her back to the classroom. She picked Mika up and sat her in the "naughty chair". Ms. Sakuya stared angrily at Mika as her mascara bled down her eyes and on her cheeks like black tears. Her eye shadow and blush dripped as well as her hair could've easily beaten Medusa's. The purple suit she wore that day was so wet, it stuck to her body and her now bust heel only made her even angrier.  
  
Mika sucked her thumb again, and no, she never got out of that habit. She always sucked her thumb when she was nervous. "This is the last STRAW!" Ms. Sakuya yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET ANOTHER NOTE HOME!" she screamed as Shuuichi then tried hiding behind another kid. "YOU, TOO SHUUICHI! DON'T ACT INNOCENT TO ME! BOTH OF YOU ARE GETTING LETTERS HOME! DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO JOIN THEM?!?" The class then went back to being angels and studied quietly at their desks. Mika and Shuuichi then walked guiltily back to Ms. Sakuya's desk, and accepted their punishment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after school, and everyone was talking about, the incident. They all came up to Mika and Shuuichi and said things like, 'Good job Ito! Nice thinking Minamino!'. Shuuichi knew he'd get in trouble with his mom. AGAIN. But Mika didn't look worried. She only wore a mischievous grin.  
  
"Do you ENJOY getting us in trouble?" Shuuichi asked annoyingly.  
  
"Hey! It worked!" Mika said reassuringly. Mika started to laugh and Shuuichi sighed. He couldn't stay mad at her no matter how hard he tried. That's one of the reasons why they were best friends. Even though they were practically opposite, they were always there for each other and one couldn't ever be mad at the other. Shuuichi's mom came by in her car and honked.  
  
Shuuichi took out his small umbrella and waved at Mika, "See ya tomorrow!" he cried as he ran towards his mom. He buckled up in the front seat as he again waved back at Mika along with Shuuichi's mother. Mika waved back as the car drove away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a sunny day, yet Mika couldn't be at school that day. Her brother forgot to pick her up, and so she got sick staying outside. Shuuichi walked to school sadly. He kept blaming himself that he should have offered her a ride instead of leaving her alone like that. This would be the first day since Mika's first day at school that he'd be alone.  
  
Everyone knew that Mika and Shuuichi were inseparable. They were like peas and carrots, salt and pepper. No matter how many boys and girls had a crush on the two, they'd always be there for each other; so all the girls were basically trying to get his attention by offering their lunch. Shuuichi just brushed them away and sighed. The girls sighed as well as they saw how unhappy THEIR Shuuichi was without Mika.  
  
For once, the class was quiet without her their, so Shuuichi just stared. He was completely out of it. After school, he decided to go buy her some flowers since his mother couldn't pick him up that day.  
  
As he walked to the flower shop, he counted the change in his pocket. He only had enough for a daisy. Oh well, better than nothing he thought. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sound of the bell at the top and the aroma of flowers. He breathed in deeply as he was surrounded by the sweet aroma. He loved the smell of flowers, especially roses. He walked over to the roses and buried his face in a bouquet.  
  
Shuuichi wanted so badly to buy these for Mika, but he knew Mika's favorite flower were daisies. He wanted her to feel better, so he took a daisy from a bouquet and rung the bell at the counter. An old lady came by while cleaning up her spectacles. She made some sounds with her wrinkly mouth as she rubbed her teeth over her denchers.  
  
"How may I help you young man?" she asked as she stared down kindly at Shuuichi.  
  
He held up the daisy and his change and said, "I want to purchase this for my friend. Can I have a yellow ribbon around it?" The old lady smiled at him as she carefully took them from his hand and took out a pair of scissors to cut off the bottom part of the stem. He watched as she took out some yellow ribbons and wrapped it around the daisy's stem. She then carefully gave the daisy to Shuuichi as he grabbed for it.  
  
He bowed politely as he ran out of the shop with water dripping down his hand from the flower. He ran up the stairs to Mika's apartment number as he started to pant. He was eager to get their and see Mika's face when she saw what he had bought her with his OWN money. He knocked at the door as Mika's elder brother answered the door.  
  
"What's up squirt? Mika's in the living room watching T.V. She's better now so you don't have to worry about cuddies," he said babyishly as Shuuichi entered the apartment. He heard the humming of the T.V. when Kenji went back to his room and locked the door again. Shuuichi took off his shoes as the sound of a rocket met his ears.  
  
When he peeked at the living room, Mika was watching some American cartoons called "Looney Tunes." He loved watching the show with her. Mika turned around as she heard the sound of shuffling clothes behind her. Her face lit up as she saw Shuuichi in her living room. "Shuuichi!" she yelled as she jumped off the couch to greet him.  
  
"I got this for yo- Oh no!" When Shuuichi held out the flower, all was left was a petal and the stem. The daisy must have lost its petals as he was rushing to get here. "I'm so sorry Mi- huh?"  
  
Shuuichi looked down as he was embraced by Mika tightly. "You got me a daisy!" she exclaimed as she looked up at him. "My favorite flower! Thank you, Shuuichi!" Shuuichi then did something he had never done. He blushed. He never acted this way towards Mika before, but here he was burning up exactly like the girls in his classroom. He then realized that he was turning red from the lack of air. He started to choke, but Mika then let go of him and ran into the kitchen to get a stool. She climbed on the counter as she got a cup and put some tap water into it. She ran the cup to the windowsill as she spilled some water on the floor.  
  
She turned to face him, and she smiled. "Thank you, Shuuichi!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
It was Kurama's first day back in awhile. He didn't have to worry about Spirit World anymore. Everything was back to normal. Yusuke and Keiko planned their wedding as Kuwabara studied for college. Hiei worked as a Spirit Detective police officer. As for Kurama, he was looking forward just to live out the rest of his human life. He was going to go back to school and finally finish up the year.  
  
When he got home, he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek as he went to his room to unpack his suit case. He was smiling to himself when he saw the picture of Mika and him at one of Mika's concert. Mika was working to become a music star, and Kurama supported her as much as possible by going to all of her piano concerts, talent shows, etc. When he set the suit case down on the bed and opened it, his smile quickly faded as he saw a white envelope. Addressed to Mika. He never sent his letter to Mika when he left for his case in Spirit World! He knew he was doomed for.  
  
He lay on his bed as he moaned at his pillow. Mrs. Minamino heard this as she knocked on his open door and looked worriedly at him. "Is there something wrong, Shuiichi?" Kurama simply held up the letter while still keeping his face buried in his pillow. Mrs. Minamino took the envelope and saw that it was addressed to Mika. "Oh, dear. Did you get forget to send this to her before you left for camp?"  
  
Kurama only replied with a, "She's going to kill me," chant over and over again. Mrs. Minamino touched his shoulder and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. No matter what, you two always get back together. Why don't you give her a call and apologize? Ask her about her other concert. Don't worry, Shuuichi. I filled your place and went myself. My, she does have quite a talented voice. But...Well, why don't you just give her a call?" Without waiting for a reply, Mrs. Minamino left the room.  
  
Kurama looked up and stared at the phone. Should he call her? Better not wait any longer. What the heck. He slowly dialed her number praying he wouldn't get yelled at.  
  
"Hello?" Good. It was Mika's voice.  
  
"Hey Mika. It's Shuui-" Kurama was interrupted by Mika's firm voice.  
  
"Go to hell." With that she hung up and Kurama just stood their in shock. Yep. He's dead. He might as well not even go to school tomorrow. He sulked his way to the living room as his mother was watching T.V. and sitting on the couch.  
  
"How did it go?" Kurama only answered by moaning some more on the couch while hanging on the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R/R! ^^ 


	2. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Michelle Branch's song Love me Like That (this is supposedly one of the songs Mika wrote), Dr. Tofu, or Kasumi Tendo but I own Mika Ito and her family. Thank you.  
  
Hope you guys like the story so far! ^^  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontation  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama knew that he couldn't get anything out of Mika through the phone, so he had to do the next best thing. See her personally. He gathered his coat as he bid his mother good-bye and left towards Mika's apartment, which wasn't very far away. As he turned the corner with his head down and hands in his pocket, he thought about how he should apologize.  
  
"Uh, hey Mika! Uh...How's it been these past four months? Funny thing, I kinda forgot to tell you that I was going to camp- Oh screw it. I'm so dead." As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he became even more pessimistic. He ALWAYS remembered to tell her whether or not he'd be at her concerts or at school the next day and always told her when he couldn't be there. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.  
  
'Please forgive me, please forgive,' he thought over and over in his head as he heard foot steps on the other side of the door. The footsteps revealed itself to belong to Kenji. He had a black t-shirt and baggy black jeans. He dyed his shaggy, long hair magenta. He wanted to be a hard metal rock star, so he was very talented on the electric guitar. Every once in awhile, he'd play at his sister's concerts.  
  
"Hey squirt. Let me guess. You here to see ma lil sis?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Kenji. Yes, is she available?"  
  
"Well you see, Shuuichi, about that-" Kenji couldn't finish his sentence when a female voice came from down the hall.  
  
"Kenji! Who's at the door?" it called.  
  
"It's Shuui-" Slam! Before he could finish, Kurama heard a door slam in the same place where the voice came from. It was Mika.  
  
"Sigh...C'mon in. I'll explain inside." Kurama slipped off his shoes as he entered the living room. Their parents weren't home because they were still in America. As he sat on the white, leather couch, Kenji went into the kitchen. "Water or beer?"  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine," Kurama said politely as Kenji grabbed a beer bottle out of the fridge. He popped it open with a bottle opener and sat across from Kurama on the other white leather couch.  
  
"Alright. You see, while you were at your camp or whatever, Mika had another one of her concerts. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes. My mother told me she did quite well."  
  
"Well you see, about that Shuuichi...You remember Dr. Tofu, right?" How could Kurama forget him? Dr. Tofu was Mika's crush. No. That didn't even describe it right. Let's say major obsession. All over her school notebooks, Mika would right Mrs. Mika Tofu and such. She'd always go by his office to have a "check-up" when she'd be the one checking him out. Kurama eventually got used to her ranting about him, so he wasn't surprised when she kept asking him what they should name their kids. Everyone in all of Tokyo knew about her obsession.  
  
"Yes, I remember him. What about him? Was he at the concert?"  
  
"Not only him, but his GIRLFRIEND. You know, that Kasumi Tendo girl? But you know my sister. She's so obsessed that she's oblivious to that fact." That was very true. When Kurama and Mika would be at Dr. Tofu's office, Kasumi would randomly come for a visit. When she left, Dr. Tofu would be all kiddy and even mistaken him FOR Mika. His glasses fog up and everything. He'd even start the tango with his skeleton Betty. "Anyway, right before the last song, an announcer came on the stage. You know how like in baseball games and stuff, they'd put messages up for people that'd say like, 'Will you marry me?' or 'Happy Birthday' or something like that? Well, Mika turned around and you could see how white her face looked when she saw what the screen said."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Lights were shining on Mika's face as she was curious as to what special message would pop up on the screen above her. The words "From Dr. Tofu" came across the screen. Mika froze. What does this mean? Then hearts surrounded the next deadly words Mika could've ever read. "Kasumi, Will you marry me?"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"She totally froze on stage. It was all silent, and everyone waited for her to play the next song. You know how important this concert was. If she blew this one off, she'd have to wait for next semester to have another shot at actually making an album. She was doing really good. It was quite a shame."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, everyone thought that she couldn't even think of another song. They started to boo her off the stage, and I was the one that had to go practically CARRY her." Ooh. That wasn't good. Mika was NEVER booed off the stage before. This was bad. Now Kurama fully understood why Mika was pissed. He wasn't there when she needed him the most. Kurama looked hesitantly toward Mika's door. Going in their meant, well. You know what'll happen. Kenji knew the way Kurama looked that he was scared to even approach his sister.  
  
"Hold on a sec, Shuuichi. I'll help you." Kenji casually got up and knocked on Mika's door. "Hey sis! Shuuichi's here!"  
  
"Tell him I'm not home! I'm not speaking to him!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"YES YOU ARE."  
  
"No I'm NOT!" When Kenji was about to retort again, Mika turned up her stereo full blast.  
  
"Anxiety, sane from the insane rivalry, paranioas brought me to my knees...." the stereo went. (a/n: That song is called Anxiety from Black Eyed Peas.) Kenji didn't look fazed by this though. Kurama watched as Kenji went into his room and got a gold key.  
  
"Wait a sec squirt," he winked at Kurama. Kurama knew he was going to get her, but would that even help? He watched as Kenji counted on his fingers, 1...2...3! He opened the door and Kurama heard the stereo at full blast. It really hurt his ears, so he had to cover it up. Amazingly, he somehow heard screaming and it seemed like something broke there. He heard a giant thump as Kenji dragged Mika into the living room by a head-lock. She was wearing a white tank-top and black shorts as Kenji pinned her to the ground.  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME TALK TO HIM!" she cried as she tried escaping form her brothers heavy grip. Kenji pulled Mika's arm behind her back until she started screaming. "O.K. O.K.!!! I'LL TALK! JUST...LET....GO!" She managed to push Kenji off of her, and she was now breathing heavy while holding her chest.  
  
"Good. You kids play nice. If I hear any screaming, lil sis, I'll be back," he said rather threateningly as he went back to his room. Mika was still looking at the white rug, not even bothering to look Kurama in the eye. Kurama knew he was the one who should talk first.  
  
"Your brother told me what happened. At your concert," Kurama said as carefully as he could, making sure he wouldn't piss Mika off with the wrong words. Mika bit her lower lip as if she looked like she could cry any second.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going away again?" she asked rather sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had to get back to camp for an emergency. I forgot to send you a letter. Please forgive me Mika. If I'd known THIS would happen-" Mika put her hand up which meant she had something to say.  
  
"I'm just going to say that I'm STILL mad at you, but I'll forgive you. It's just...It just really hurts. Even though it was last week. I never went back to school since then. My heart just feels like it was trampled on the ground and then spit on." She was really crying now. "I was stupid to even think he'd feel that way about me. Dr. Tofu. Even though he was 10 years older than me, I thought that it wouldn't matter. I really thought it'd work out."  
  
"Mika..." Mika sniffed and tried making her back as straight as possible as she wiped the tears away on her arm.  
  
"Shuuichi, look. Let's just forget about it. It just never was meant to be," she said as she quickly dropped the subject and lead Kurama to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama sat laid down on Mika's bed as he threw her nerf ball up and down. Her room was surrounded by both American and Japanese bands and signers. From Evanescence to Utada Hikaru. They were currently listening to Good Charlotte. Mika was sitting on her computer chair backwards as they talked about what happened the past four months. Kurama of course had to tell her all lies, but he wondered, how long could he keep his secret from her?  
  
"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you! I wrote a new song! It's basically about...well you know. Dr. Tofu...."  
  
"Really? I'd like to hear it."  
  
"O.k., but if it sucks balls, you have to tell me."  
  
"Did you have to put it that way?"  
  
"Of course," she said as she shuffled through her closet to get her guitar. Mika's closet wasn't like a regular girls. It was filled with all sorts of instruments. From electric guitars to electric keyboards. Triangles to microphones. Old stereos to random boxes. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she found her wooden guitar. She just left the closet open allowing some of her equipment to fall out.  
  
She sat on the computer chair as she tuned her guitar. She cleared her throat as she started a really hot beat. "This is called 'Love me Like That," she said as Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well you stole my heart And I'll get it back But Look me in the eye babe Tell me why ya gonna love me like that Why ya gonna love me like that (oh no.)"  
  
Mika had her eyes clothes and was now tapping her feet to the rhythm. Kurama, too, was tapping his feet.  
  
"Well I've walked this world Five times or more And after all this walking babe You still got me crawlin' on the floor Crawlin' on the floor And I know this world keeps on turning Keeps me yearning  
  
How can you turn and walk away Pretending everything's okay? How can you turn your back? Tell me why ya gonna love me like that Why ya gonna love me like that?  
  
Well I thought you'd listen But I'm shattered like broken glass Well I thought that we'd be different babe Yeah, I thought that we would last I thought that we would last And I know this world keeps on spinning Every minute that you're in it  
  
How can you turn and walk away Pretending everything's okay? How can you turn your back? Tell me why ya gonna love me like that Why ya gonna love me like that?  
  
Love me or leave me baby but don't lead me on With loving like yours believe me I'm better off I'm better off alone. (oh, no) Well I was your gypsie Throwing diamonds at your feet Drifting 'round you like a satellite Gave you everything you need Everything you need And I know this world keeps on turning Keeps me yearning and yearning  
  
How can you turn and walk away Pretending everything's okay? How can you turn your back? Tell me why ya gonna love me like that Why ya gonna love me like that?  
  
How can you just break away? Why can't you find the words to say? Love is something you work at Tell me why ya gonna love me like that Why ya gonna love me like that?  
  
How can you throw us away? Look at what you lost today Now everything is shades of gray And now you're pushing me away Say all the things you want to say Thought we were going all the way Play all the games you wanna play Slowly we just fade away..."  
  
Mika slowly opened her eyes as Kurama was giving her an applause. "You should use that song for the next concert."  
  
"Do ya think? I'm not sure..."  
  
"Don't worry. Would you and your brother like to come for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go ask him," Mika said as she set her guitar down. Kurama eyed the guitar and made sure Mika was talking to Kenji. Kurama picked it up and started to strum it a little bit. Whatever took over him though made him think he was a hard rock star. He started bopping his head up and down while making his own beat. Now we must learn something from this everyone. HARD ROCK AND WOODEN GUITARS DON'T MIX! Before you know it, Kurama hit the last note a LITTLE to hard. O.k. it was hard. All the strings broke on the guitar. All the blood drained from his cheeks. He broke Mika's guitar.  
  
Before he could hide it, he heard a little gasp and saw a twitching Mika at the door with Kenji at the back with a sympathetic look.  
  
"M-Mika...Uh...Well you see. Funny thing happe-" Slap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was practically crying as he, Mika, and Kenji walked back to his house. Not because of the slap (which the mark was still visible on) and the fact that Mika was pissed at him AGAIN, but because $120 bucks of his wallet were going down the drain because of his little "moment."  
  
Mika had changed her clothes and now wore a small pink mini skirt with long black socks that practically covered the rest of her legs. She then wore a matching pink shirt with a jean jacket over it. Kenji simply wore what he wore at home.  
  
As Kurama opened the front gate, Shiori (a/n: Kurama's mother) was working on the garden. She looked up and smiled knowing that Kurama and Mika had made up. "Hello Mika, Kenji. Dinner will be ready in an hour or two. Shuuichi would you please hand me that shovel?" Mika and Kenji bowed to Shiori as Kurama went to get the shovel. "Are you alright now, Mika?" she asked me. Mika's face seemed to have a twinge of sadness, but she quickly recovered with a big fake smile and said, "Of course I am!" Everyone was a little scared. She walked into the house with the smile and when Kurama's little brother Shuuichi (a/n: yes, they have the same name) was walking down the hall with a bag of potato chips, he almost slipped from seeing such a scary face. He held onto a doorknob as he watched Mika walk into the living room.  
  
"Uh...Mika, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh I'm just fine Shiori!" she said as she simply sad down at the table, STILL smiling.  
  
'Right......... I guess she didn't realize she just called me Shiori. Sigh...' he thought as he continued his trip back to the kitchen. He noticed Kurama and Kenji walk in. He quickly greeted Kenji as he went up to Kurama and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Sigh...I'll tell you later, Shuuichi. It's a long story," Kurama said as he hung his and Kenji's jacket in the closet. Mika and Kurama's family were very good friends, so just like at home, Kurama's family kept spar beer bottles in the fridge for Kenji. On instinct, Kenji went to the fridge and got another beer. When Kurama went into the living room, Mika was laying down on their sofa lazily listening to Good Charlotte's, "The Anthem."  
  
"Do you want a drink Mika?" No answer. "Mika?" No answer. "MIKA." No answer. "MIKA!!!" Mika practically jumped up three feet in the air as she landed flat on her face.  
  
"SHUUICHI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! COULDN'T YOU JUST TAP ME ON THE SHOULDER?!"  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR ME!?"  
  
Shiori walked by smiling to herself. 'Ah, young love.' Ever since Mika and Kurama were friends, she always thought that they'd be together. 'I wonder when they'll realize it...' she thought as she walked away with a dazed look while Kurama and Mika were still bickering. Shuuichi again walked by and saw his mother's expression on his way to his room.  
  
'Nothing's ever normal when we're all together. Just like the old times, just like the old times.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this chapter sucked, but I wanted to portray Mika and Kenji more along with their relationship with Kurama and his family. Next chapter is when the ACTUAL plot of the story unfolds. I already have a certain chapter up which should put some of you into tears. ^^ I'm so evil. 


	3. note

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT ALLOWING ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS TO REVIEW!!! I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD THAT SETTING! I'd like to thank AzureDragoness for informing me of this. All of you anonymous (and signature) reviewers please review my fanfiction!!! 


	4. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its entirety and the songs that Mika supposedly "wrote". I'll point out these songs, when they come, but I'm just saying right now I don't own ANY of them. I however own the following: Mika Ito, Kenji Ito, Mr. and Mrs. Ito, Yumi Kisaku, Ashi Kisaku, Eimei Hawasaki, and Asurito Kamiya. Thank you.  
  
Note: As you can see above, there are new characters added to this story: Yumi Kisaku, Ashi Kisaku, Eimei Hawasaki, and Asurito Kamiya. Yes, Yumi and Ashi are brother and sister. Yumi is just a random name I just used, but Kisaku means clever. Ashi has a meaning; it means evil (well the Kanji used anyway. Otherwise, it'd mean reed. Lol) Eimei means intelligent and Asurito means athletic. Their last names were random as well. Read the story if you want to know how they play into the story. By the way, I know Eimei's name seems hard for people that don't know Japanese, so here's how you pronounce it: eh-ee-may. Okies? If you can't pronounce the other names, either e-mail me at mimiz3000@aol.com or ask in your review.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Back to School  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding-dong! Shiori wiped her wet hands on her apron as she looked in the peek hole. She saw Mika standing there looking toward the garden. Finishing drying her hands, Shiori opened the door with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, Mika. You came just in time for breakfast." Mika said her greetings as she slipped off her school shoes. Mika's school uniform was a white, ruffled shirt with an aqua, green skirt that went right above her knees. The skirt had straps that were laid on her shoulders under the collar. Mika set her school bag neatly next to her shoes as she entered the living room.  
  
Kurama was reading at the table while the food was being placed on the table. Mika noticed that Kurama didn't notice her come in, so she decided to have a little fun. As Shuuichi came into the living room, Mika made the 'shush' sign as she made her way behind Kurama. Shuuichi was trying hard not laugh as Mika raised her arms in a menacing way. She took a deep breath and screamed, "GOOD MORNING, SHUUICHI!" Shuuichi exploded as he saw his elder brother jump 4 feet in the air and land on his head. While Kurama was twitching, Mika was laughing as well while holding her stomach. Kurama rubbed his nose as he sat up.  
  
"Next time I'll just eat breakfast without you," he said as he glared at Mika. Mika and Shuuichi finally stopped cracking up as they joined Kurama at the table.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Shuuichi. But it was such a great opportunity I couldn't help it!"  
  
Kurama stuck out his tongue as he said, "Yeah. Yeah. You better watch your back. Trust me, I'll get you back."  
  
Mika stuck her tongue back, "I'll be waiting!" At the same time, she and Kurama each got their bowls and started to eat their rice.  
  
In the middle of chewing, Shuuichi asked, "Where's Kenji?"  
  
Mika took a sip of her Miso Soup, "He had to go to the school an hour early for band practice."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mika!" a chubby, high school girl cried as she and a quite well- built boy ran toward Mika and Shuuichi.  
  
"Good morning, Eimei, Asurito," Kurama greeted politely. Asurito looked excited to see him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A 5th grade Eimei sighed as, once again, she wasn't picked for kick ball. As she started to walk away, she heard a plain, "I quit." She turned around as she saw a small Mika with her arms crossed. "If she can't play, then I won't play."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" a scrawny Asurito complained, "If you quit, then we'll have an uneven team."  
  
"You guys can survive," she said as she walked away toward Eimei.  
  
"Fine then. See if I care! C'mon Shuui- SHUUICHI!" his eyes bugged out as he saw Shuuichi join Mika and Eimei.  
  
"She does have a point Asurito. If Eimei can't play, and Mika's quitting, then I won't play either." Mika smile at Shuuichi as he approached Eimei and her.  
  
"Grr.... Fine! Eimei can be on my team! But you guys have to come back and play."  
  
Smiling at Eimei, Mika said, "Shall we?" Eimei nodded happily as all three of them ran back to join Asurito. Asurito sighed, regretting what he just said.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
That was how all of them met. Of course, Asurito and Eimei weren't real good friends 'til the 7th grade. While Kurama was gone, Mika hung out with them, but she still felt sad when Kurama wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, Shuuichi your back!" Asurito exclaimed. "What's up?" As Asurito and Kurama were chatting Eimei approached Mika cautiously.  
  
"H-hey, Mika. A-are y-you alright now?" she asked hesitantly while fiddling with her glasses. Again, Mika's eyes looked hurt at first, but then she put on her big, FAKE smile on again.  
  
"I'm fine Eimei! You worry too much!"  
  
Eimei flinched (a/n: Just like Shuuichi!) as she said, "O-o.k..." She quickly interrupted Kurama and Asurito's conversation as she asked, "Uh..... Is Mika alright?" she asked as she pointed to Mika. Standing there dumbly while still smiling, Mika hadn't realized that Eimei wasn't in front of her right now. Asurito and Kurama sweat dropped as they watched Mika strangle a guy who "accidentally" mentioned Dr. Tofu's name.  
  
"Geez. She's still depressed. Well, I guess none of us can be surprised," Asurito said as all of them sighed the same time when Mika started to cry rivers. And yes, she was still strangling the guy while doing it.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Mika heard a young man ask. She blushed as she came face to face with possibly the hottest guy she's ever seen. He was tall, and muscular, and hot, and oh, did I mention hot? His hair was as short as Kurama's (before he cut it.) (a/n: What happened to Dr. Tofu? Lol.)  
  
Eimei drooled as she said, "Hello, hottie. He must be the new kid our teacher told us about." While Eimei drooled some more, Asurito started to snicker.  
  
"Maybe if you knocked a few pounds off you MAY be able to go steady with him." Thanks to Asurito's big mouth, Eimei was now beating him up to a bloody pulp with her school bag. Kurama didn't pay any mind to them though. For some weird reason, he felt a twinge of jealousy while the new guy was flirting with Mika.  
  
"My name's, Ashi. It's quite extraordinary to meet you, Ms. Ito. I've seen one of your concerts on T.V., and I'm quite glad I got to meet you." Obviously flattered, Mika giggled some more as Eimei and Asurito joined Kurama's staring.  
  
"Those two are really hitting it off. Looks like Mika already forgot about Dr. Tofu," Eimei commented.  
  
"Yeah. Seems like she dropped him like a sack of potatoes," Asurito commented afterwards.  
  
Whatever took over Kurama, he suddenly gave them a death glare after their remarks. "Is that so?" he asked coldly. Eimei and Asurito backed away from Kurama. What was wrong with him? He never acted that way before. Kurama didn't even know the answer himself. He was trying hard not to go over and grab Mika away from him.  
  
"Hey now, THAT'S what I call hot," Asurito gawked as Kurama looked to his right and saw a girl with long, wavy brown hair looking Kurama straight in the eye with seductive eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Yumi Kisaku's first day at Meiou High School along with her elder brother. She had long, brown, wavy hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were long, and narrow like a foxes. As soon as she entered the school, she saw a group of girls that she new would be her new "groupies". They looked as sly and deceiving as her, so what the heck? As she approached them, they immediately stopped their conversation.  
  
"I'm Yumi Kisaku. This is my first day here," she said simply as she stared them in the eye.  
  
One of the girls approached her and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Yumi." They shook hands and it was already obvious that Yumi had joined their group because of her gorgeous looks. To everyone, they were known as the "popular" group. They always had their way with everyone. Well, everyone except Mika and her friends. Asurito would sometimes fall for their dirty tricks, but the other three knew better.  
  
While the other girls continued with their conversation, Yumi was looking around the school for a hot guy.  
  
'Hm....Too geeky. Too muscular.' She took a look at Asurito, who was still gawking, and sweat-dropped. 'Too wea- Oh! What do we have here?' she asked herself as she spotted Kurama staring at a distance. She interrupted the conversation and asked, "Who's that hot guy with the red hair? The one next to the fat chick and the drooling jock."  
  
"Him? His name is Shuuichi Minamino. Look. Don't think you're anything special. Almost all the girls in this school, including us, have tried to get together with him, but have failed miserably. We think it's because of his American," she said coldly, "friend, Mika Ito, he hangs around with all the time. They've been inseparable since pre-school. Most of us have pretty much given up and count the days 'till their wedding. Sigh..."  
  
"You mean THAT girl and him are together?" she asked disgustingly.  
  
"No. Well, not yet. It seems kinda obvious they'd get together, don't ya thi-" Yumi stormed toward Kurama's direction before the girl could finish her sentence.  
  
'Whoever this Mika Ito person is, she can't be better than me. Don't worry my dear, Shuuichi, I'll save you from such a horrid girl!' she proclaimed in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama stared at the girl who was now in front of him, staring him down. She raised her hand out toward him as she said, "I'm Yumi Kisaku. It's very nice to meet you...?"  
  
"It's Shuuichi," he took her hand, "it's nice to meet you, too." While Yumi was asking about Saturday night, for some weird reason, Kurama felt dizzy. Eimei and Asurito noticed this, too. There was a strong perfume in the air, not doubt Yumi's. Because of Kurama's sensitive nose, he felt like he could pass out any minute. Eimei and Asurito decided to come to the rescue.  
  
"Uh...W-we're so sorry Yumi but-" Eimei started.  
  
"-Shuuichi's needs to uh...talk to our Japanese teacher. Yeah that's it!" he finished.  
  
"So uh...bye!" they said at the same time and stormed off toward the school. But they grabbed Mika, first of course. Yumi just glared at them. How dare they. They were all in the way of her and Shuuichi's "hidden-love-for-each-other."  
  
'I vow to this day, Shuuichi. Please wait for me!' she again vowed in her head as little flames formed in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ashi sweatdropped as Mika was suddenly dragged by a chubby girl and an athletic jock along with a red-haired kid. 'Sigh....Oh well. It was nice as it lasted.' He remembered, while talking to Mika, that the red- haired guy was glaring at him. Ashi was actually pretty creeped out by the guy. When Ashi just took a glance at him, he swore that he saw Yoko Kurama, a demon fox thief he read in Japanese mythology. 'What's up with him?'  
  
Yumi approached Ashi angrily as she pouted in front of him. "Did you see what just happened?!" she complained to him, "Those two took away MY Shuuichi! How dare they!" Ashi sighed as his sister started to talk about how perfect she and Shuuichi would be for each other. She then said something he could only smirk at. "So big brother. Seems your reeling in another fish as well?" Ashi made a smile that would scare the living daylights out of anyone.  
  
Little did the students of Meiou High know that Yumi and her twin brother Ashi were known as the "Devil Kisaku's". Yumi would always lead a guy on and get into a very serious relationship with them. She'd then drop them as soon as she spotted a hot guy she wanted to score with. Ashi, however, was even worse. He, too, would play girls along, but he would pressure girls into...well, you figure it out. Let's just say he isn't exactly a virgin. When the girl would come crying back to him if they were pregnant, he'd just tell them "Fuck off" and go find a new girl.  
  
"Hey, brother, I have an idea. I want Shuuichi, and you want Mika, correct? How about this. We PERMANENTLY split those two apart, and we'll both be happy. But first, we have to make sure that they totally fall for us. Let's start today, alright?" Yumi asked for clarification.  
  
"There's one problem, my dear sister. What do we do about the geeky, fat-ass chick and the dumb-ass, jock?"  
  
"Oh, I have an idea brother. You'll see very soon. Don't worry," she finished slyly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Japanese*~  
  
Asurito groaned as the class got their tests back. As usual, he failed, while Mika got, yet again, another B. Eimei and Kurama, obviously, both got A's. While the teacher was writing some notes on the blackboard, he wrote a note and passed it on to Kurama.  
  
Asurito: You lucky bastard. Why the hell do you always get A's?  
  
Kurama: Maybe because I actually STUDY. Have you ever heard of that word?  
  
Asurito: Ha ha. Very funny. You expect us jocks to compete with you geeks like you and Eimei? I think not. You two are always top in the school, while we look like nothing.  
  
Kurama: Well look at it this way. At least you're the top athlete in school.  
  
Asurito: :-D Hell yeah. I can just imagine us. We all move with Mika back to America while she becomes the next pop sensation, I become the next Kobe Bryant, Eimei discovers the cure for cancer, and you'll discover all the unknown plants in the freakin' universe.  
  
Kurama: Sounds like a nice plan to me. My mother says it's alright for me to go to America. What about your parents? Are they cool?  
  
Asurito: My parents said it's alright. They said once I get into the WNBA, then they expect me to visit them.  
  
Kurama: Isn't it NBA?  
  
Asurito: Who said?  
  
Kurama: Doesn't WNBA stand for WOMEN'S National Basketball Association?  
  
Asurito: .  
  
Kurama: HA HA! :-D  
  
Asurito: Oh, shut up! :(  
  
Kurama: hehe. :) Anyway, do you know what Eimei's parents say?  
  
Asurito: *sigh* Her parents won't let her go.  
  
Kurama: What? Why not?  
  
Asurito: They said quote, "We don't want our baby girl to grow up to be one of those troubled American teenagers." They stereo-type them too much even though they've already met Mika.  
  
Kurama: :( I hope she can come. If not, I'm sure we can figure something out.  
  
Asurito: Yeah me, too.  
  
Kurama: Yep.  
  
Asurito: Hey, Shuuichi?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Asurito: What the hell was up with you when Mika was flirting with that guy?  
  
Asurito looked over to Kurama as Kurama read the note. Kurama's face seemed to go a tad-bit red when he read it.  
  
Kurama: N-nothing.  
  
Asurito: *smirk* I saw you blushing. Do you like her or something?  
  
Kurama's face was now completely red.  
  
Kurama: Well. I don't know to be honest. I usually don't act like that around Mika...  
  
Asurito: I knew it man. You're starting to fall for her.  
  
Kurama: H-how would you know?  
  
Asurito: Dude, you've too been inseparable since forever. You guys were the best of friends by the time Eimei and I met you, two. Besides, everyone in this whole school thinks you two will eventually get together.  
  
Kurama: .Says who?  
  
Asurito: Like I said. EVERYONE. Haven't you noticed that all the girls, well except for that Yumi girl, pretty much have stopped bugging you about going out with them? Btw, that Yumi girl was dead HOT.  
  
Kurama: Go get 'em tiger.  
  
Asurito: What? You don't think she is?  
  
Kurama: I dunno. I didn't react like you did, Asurito.  
  
Asurito: :) Hehehe. How sweet. Wittle Shuuichi is staywing woyal to his giwlfwiend.  
  
Kurama: No wonder why you're failing Japanese.  
  
Asurito: :O It's baby talk, genius!  
  
Kurama: :-D  
  
Asurito: You're a lost cause man.  
  
When Kurama was about to reply, the teacher cleared his throat. "Is there something you and Mr. Kamiya would like to share with the class?" he asked as he eyed the note. Kurama and Asurito gulped as they shook their heads. When the teacher turned around, they heard Eimei and Mika snicker at them. They stuck their tongues out at them like a little kid, and the bell rang.  
  
~*On their way to their lockers*~  
  
"Don't worry, Mika, a B's good," Eimei comforted. Mika only sighed sadly again.  
  
"I always get B's. I have a STRAIGHT B average in all of my classes except for English and Music."  
  
"Well obviously Music. English I'm surprised. With all the slang you teach to the class, I'm surprised Ms. Takihara hasn't made you quit the class," Asurito commented.  
  
"Very true," Kurama agreed nodding his head. Mika playfully punched the both of them in the arm as she put the combination in her locker.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha."  
  
~*Japanese History*~  
  
Kurama went with Eimei to their next class, Japanese History. Asurito and Mika decided to take World History, so they weren't in the same class. Kurama and Emei took a seat next to each other in the back and waited for the bell. After the bell rang, however, they saw Yumi enter the classroom. "O.k. calm down class," Ms. Zasuke started, "We have a new student in this class. Her names is Kisaku Yumi. It'd be GREATLY appreciated if we could have someone to fill her in on what's been going on lately."  
  
Right away, the whole class, except for Eimei and Kurama, shot their hands up in the air. The teacher was rubbing his chin with his finger as he searched the sea of faces that have generously volunteered. He noticed Eimei and Kurama, so he decided to choose one of them. "Hm...Mr. Minamino. Why don't YOU help Ms. Kisaku out. Alright, now that we have that cleared up, turn your books to page 67. Blah, blah, blah, blah...."  
  
Yumi was now thanking the gods. 'This was faited to happen.' As she sat next to Kurama, she wasn't really listening to him.  
  
~*Daydream*~  
  
Yumi was happily married to Kurama. As they walked down the stairs to the church, Mika, dressed in old raggedy clothes, came crying to them and was hugging Kurama's leg. He simply kicked Mika away as he stole another kiss from Yumi. (a/n: YUCK!)  
  
~*End Daydream*~  
  
Yumi sighed, and she still was oblivious to the fact that Kurama was trying the best he could to hold his breath as long as he could. Eimei then tapped Kurama on the shoulder and whispered that they could switch seats. Greatly accepting Eimei's offer, they quietly exchanged seats. Yumi still didn't notice. This is Eimei's face: -.-  
  
~*World History*~  
  
"Class, even though this is WORLD History, I've decided we could study Japanese myths just for fun. When I call your name, please come up and get your books." Asurito was asleep while Mika was secretly listening to her new Now 14 CD. When the teacher called her name, she wasn't listening and she was doing a little dance as she listened to "Right Thurr."  
  
"Ms. Ito?" Silence. "Ms. ITO?" Silence. "MS. ITO!" It somehow processed through Mika's brain that the teacher was yelling at her, and immediately she fell off her seat. This is the classes face: -.-;  
  
"Ms. Ito. What are you doing THIS time."  
  
"I'm uh...I'm increasing my expanded intelligence on my love for the art of music?" Stare.  
  
"O.k. Come and get your book, then." The class: Anime fall.  
  
"C-coming," Mika was jumping up and down in her mind. 'Thank god Mr. Takani is so dense.' Mika got her book as she spotted Asurito, giving her a 'can't-believe-you-got-away-this-time-look-but-of-course-our-teacher-is- too-dense-so-there's-no-complaining' look. Mika just grinned mischievously as she sat back down in her seat. While everyone else were receiving her books, she decided to scan through it.  
  
'Inu-Yasha...Shikon Jewel...Demons....Yoko Kurama, Hm? Hey... Come to think of it, this demon looks a lot like Shuuichi....' Mika questioned her self as she twisted her head this way and that as well as the book. For some weird reason, she kept getting this weird feeling she knew the demon thief. 'Naw, it's impossible. Oi, Mika! Note the word MYTH. None of this is true. Sigh... This Yoko guy though is hella hot though. ^^'  
  
~*P.E.*~  
  
Shuuichi and the others were all in the same P.E. class. They were assigned to role numbers, but they always sat in Shuuichi's spot. (Just because he refuses to leave his spot so he doesn't loose points for his perfect grade. ^^;;) "Hey, did you guys here about this Friday at Water Lilly (a/n: gay name, I know. Bare with me.) Dance Club?" Eimei asked the group.  
  
Mika got excited and had stars in her eyes, "Is there a dance this Friday?!"  
  
Eimei smiled back happily as she said, "Yep! We have to bring some of your American CD's! Bring your Chingey CD! Oh! And bring BEYONCE."  
  
"YES, YES!" Kurama and Asurito: o_0. Everytime there was a dance, Mika and Eimei get all excited. Even though it doesn't look like it, Eimei can pop dance. Mika taught her when she took classes in America.  
  
While Mika and Eimei were in their little dream world, Asurito started to complain to Kurama. "Not again! Damn, Shuuichi. Those two are so obsessed. But anyway, you coming right? You missed like what, the last 16 dances. You gotta come to this one. They totally redid the place man!"  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"THEY OFFER GLOW-IN THE DARK NEON PAINT NOW! NEON PAINT DRUMS BABY! It was SO fun last time the three of us went. We were totally covered in paint. And then afterwards, we scared my neighbors."  
  
"^^;;; Sure. I'll come." Kurama doesn't look the type to go to dance clubs, but he always had a blast with his friends. Yes, he did occasionally dance. (a/n: I know all of the Kurama fans are having VERY dirty minds imaging Kurama in a dance club. All I can say is, CALM DOWN. STOP DROOLING!) Besides dancing, they'd usually just cause some mischief around the place. Bring water balloons, "accidentally" get one of their classmates drunk, etc. And yes, they are ALL and ALWAYS Mika's idea. Kurama knew it was wrong, but it was actually pretty fun. He couldn't wait.  
  
~*English*~  
  
Since the group wanted to move to America, they took English. Mika was in the class too, for the heck of it. "Alright class," the teacher said dully. "Turn to page-" The teachers boyfriend then came by with a bouquet.  
  
"Lucy" I'm home!"  
  
"Satoshi!" The teacher then when in a major lip-lock and the class looked at them with disgust. No one wanted to see that. Luckily, they took it OUTSIDE of the class, so on que, everyone started talking. Eimei smiled at Mika, and Mika smile back. Asurito and Kurama looked as Mika took out her Hello Kitty stereo (a/n: How did she fit that in her school bag? Doesn't matter people. This is anime we're talking about here.) and her CD case.  
  
"Hmm...Oh! You brought your Good Charlotte CD!" Eimei cried happily.  
  
"Yep! Which song should we listen to?"  
  
"The anthem, the anthem!"  
  
"Oh no...." Kurama and Asurito sighed simultaneously. They knew what was coming. Mika and Eimei were going to put on their little "show" again. As usual, some of their classmates were already setting up a stage made out of their desks. They always did this when the teacher was with her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm Benji!" Mika called.  
  
"Not fair! Fine, then! I'm Joel!" Eimei cried. They then put the CD in the stereo and cranked it up. The pretended they were playing guitars and were jumping up and down on the desks. Kurama and Asurito were the only ones not paying attention.  
  
"Got any 5's?" Asurito asked.  
  
"Go fish," replied Kurama. Afterawhile, Mika and Eimei were almost to the end of the song.  
  
"Shake it once that's fine, shake it twice that's o.k., shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again!" Unexpectedly, the teacher entered the classroom with a dazed look and the class immediately went back to their seats. Except for Mika and Eimei of course.  
  
"Ehem," she said annoyingly as she tapped her foot.  
  
"Another Lose Anthem. Wo-oh! Another Loser Anthem! Wo-uh-oh," they said when they spotted their teacher, stopping their little dance.  
  
"Off now! I'll see you two after class."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! ^^ 


End file.
